Venganza o Amor: La decisión
by zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz
Summary: Él era el mejor agente secreto del cuartel Konoha. Ella solo buscaba un par de respuestas. ShikaTema


**Nota: Los personajes empleados en este fanfic, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, por que si fuese así, yo estuviese comprometida o casada con mi amado Hatake Kakashi, ^_^… Pero la historia, es propiamente mía.**

………………………………………………

* * *

**Venganza o Amor: La decisión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Felicidades; lo has conseguido de nuevo, otra misión completada con éxito - dijo Kakashi, el jefe del cuartel Konoha, mientras saludaba al recién llegado.

-Esto lo tenemos que celebrar - dijo Choji

-Me parece una buena idea - añadió Neji

Gracias, pero la verdad es que estoy exhausto - dijo el pelinegro - con su permiso me retiro, quiero ir a descansar.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después…

Ring, ring, ring, eran las tres de la mañana, el celular no paraba de sonar, y nuestro querido pelinegro lo tomo de mala manera y contesto.

- Espero que sea importante Neji, o te asesinare -

- Ey ¡Cálmate Shikamaru!, disculpa la hora pero …. -

Pero que??? - interrumpió el pelinegro; mas enfadado aun, al ver la hora en su despertador -

- Necesitamos que te presentes lo mas antes posible al cuartel, lamento interrumpir tu descanso, pero Kakashi desea hablar contigo enseguida -

- Jah, ya me lo imaginaba y ahora que sucede -

- Lo único que me informaron, es que se te dijera, que se trata de una misión CODIGO NEGRO -

Con que código negro - dijo al instante - esta bien estaré allí dentro de dos horas

- De acuerdo -

El chico se levanto de la cama, metió unos trajes en una maleta, se dio una ducha y se alisto para comenzar su viaje.

- Te marchas tan pronto -

- Si, al parecer tengo otra importante misión -

El pelinegro beso la frente de aquella mujer y se fue, esta solo lo observó, mientras se dirigía hacia su despampanante Ferrari Zagato 575 GTZ color negro.

.

.

.

Hora y media después…

Shikamaru ya se encontraba en las instalaciones del cuartel Konoha.

Código Negro - pensó el pelinegro - ahora que demonios pasa, recuerdo que la ultimas misión código negro fue hecha por m…-

Me alegra que ya estés aquí - dijo Neji interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - será mejor que te apresures, Kakashi te espera en su oficina -

- Si lo sé; uhm iré enseguida -

Claro que enseguida para Shikamaru, era cuando se le antojara, y así fue; se dirigió hacia su oficina por una taza de café y al terminar de beberla, se fue a la oficina del peliplata -

.

.

.

- Ya estoy aquí, que sucede -

- Me impresiona que hayas venido tan pronto, Shikamaru -

- Si lo sé, que hay con eso del "código negro" -

- Mira, en esta organización; tú eres mi mejor agente, el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos y por eso quiero que te encargues de esta misión; Neji, ven enseguida -

Al instante el joven agente entró en la habitación cargando una serie de folder los cuales extendió sobre el escritorio, pasándole uno de ellos a Shikamaru.

El pelinegro abrió el folder.

El jefe comenzó a explicarle lo que sucedía.

- Antes de que regresaras de tu anterior misión, nos fue enviada una notificación urgente de la familia Uchiha -

- Uchiha??? - dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

- Hace un mes que habían notado que alguien andaba merodeando por las proximidades de la mansión, ellos son dueños de una gran colección de cuadros y objetos antiguos que son muy valiosos, nos hicieron saber que querían de nuestra ayuda, para garantizar su seguridad -

- Y que con eso? -

- A los días de recibir esa noticia, enviamos a dos de nuestros mejores agentes para que investigaran, pero ellos fueron atacados, ambos se encuentran en el hospital gravemente heridos, debido a su estado no pudimos averiguar nada acerca de lo que les ocurrió, las cámaras de la mansión no tienen ninguna información acerca de cuando y adonde fueron atacados -

- Ya veo -

- Además, ayer recibimos un paquete enviado por uno de los agentes horas antes, de que nos enteráramos que ellos habían sido atacados -

- Y que contenía el paquete -

- Todos estos fólderes -

Shikamaru le volvió a echar un vistazo a los papeles que estaban dentro del dichoso folder

Como puedes observar - comenzó a explicar Neji - todo esta escrito en códigos, lo que pienso es que ellos ya sabían que estaban tras ellos y quisieron informar al cuartel lo mas antes posible -

- Pero, de que trata el mensaje -

- Según los reportes uno de ellos estaba rodeando medio kilómetro de la mansión y pudo observar a un sujeto de 1.60 o 1.65 metros de altura, ese día el sujeto llevaba una gabardina color café y una boina que ocultaba su cabello y su rostro lo ocultaban las sombras de la noche -

- Que mas han investigado? -

Neji volteó a ver a Kakashi y este le dio una bolsa donde había un pedazo de papel

- También… hemos encontrado esto -

Shikamaru extendió su mano para averiguar lo que contenía aquella bolsa, al ver el papel no pudo contener su respiración -

- Pero si esto es… - el pelinegro se quedo algo impactado al ver lo que significaba ese papel

- Si, han encontrado esta carta en el lugar -

La carta era un as de bastos y en el centro se podía observar una Luna hecha con sangre, un objeto que al parecer traía recuerdos a Shikamaru.

- Dame la dirección de ese lugar enseguida, Neji -

- Cuanto antes, Shikamaru -

- Se que esta misión será un reto para ti, ¿Cuántos hombre quieres que te acompañen? -

- Kakashi, tú mas que nadie sabes como trabajo -

- Esta bien, ya que iras solo como de costumbre, pediré a Choji que tenga todo preparado -

Choji a pesar de ser un gordito simpático, en el área de armas y de defensa; era el mejor. El se encargaba de preparar el equipo de todos los agentes para cada misión, el era la mente maestra tras nueva arma que se utilizará en la cuartel. Neji, en cambio; tenía una particular habilidad con las computadoras, se especializaba también en descifrar todo tipo de mensajes Codecs que existiesen en el mundo, Neji era el encargado de todos los equipos modernos, todos los software, equipos digitales, localizadores y todo lo que encierra el campo de la tecnología.

Shikamaru se encontraba en su oficina, esperando que todo su equipo estuviese listo.

Flash Back

Dos tipos estaban en la puerta, un adolescente observaba desde lejos, estaba en la cocina como le había ordenado su mama, dos sujetos estaban hablando con la señora de la casa, luego de unas palabras, ella comenzó a llorar.

- Lo sentimos mucho, señora Nara - escuché decir de uno de ellos

- Pero, ¿como ha sucedido? - dijo la mujer en llantos

La mujer no paraba de llorar y los sujetos ya estaban por irse de la Casa Nara.

- Mamá, por que han venido esos tipos y papá donde se encuentra, por que todavía no ha regresado - Shikamaru; hijo, tu padre hoy no podrá regresar a casa temprano

Fin Flash Back

.

.

.

Flash Back

- Lo único que encontramos fueron los cuerpos de los agentes Nara y Sabaku, al parecer Danzo murió en la explosión -

- Si, también encontramos esto -

- !Una carta¡ -

- Si, esa carta, con las manchas de sangre, la sangre pertenece a los tres agentes, según los resultados de la prueba de ADN -

Fin Flash Back

Toc, toc, toc, alguien llamaba a la puerta, otra vez sus recuerdos, interrumpidos, de nuevo.

- Te encuentras bien, Shikamaru - pregunto el sexy peliplata

Si, estoy bien - respondió al instante el pelinegro - ya esta todo listo?

- Si, pero estas seguro que quieres ir tu solo-

El pelinegro, no le dedico mirada alguna, solo tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

Ya llevaba mas de dos horas manejando, el camino hacia la mansión Uchiha, lo recorrió en un total silencio, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su razón, ya llevaba casi dos años de haber enterrado todos sus dolorosos recuerdos, pero era imposible, ya que siempre que llegaba a ese bendito cuartel, sus memorias caían como las gotas de lluvia.

Después de tantas parcelas de uvas, por fin llego a su destino, la mansión era enorme con unos bellísimos árboles de cerezo en la entrada. Los dueños de esa mansión El Duque Uchiha Sasuke y su esposa Haruno Sakura, se habían marchado de ahí por su seguridad, bueno eso era lo que había dicho el Uchiha, su esposa estaba encinta y no quería que le hicieran daño a su esposa y a su futuro heredero, a causa de algunos susodichos que merodeaban el lugar.

El sexy agente Nara inspecciono el lugar, al parecer todo estaba normal, aunque la mansión era muy espaciosa, recorrió todo a gran velocidad, los cuartos, la cocina, el jardín y no había encontrado ninguna pista, o alguna pieza que revelase la identidad del desconocido y aún así peligroso sujeto, solo le faltaba la bodega donde almacenaban los vinos.

- Demonios, ya esta obscureciendo, además, ya estoy cansado, será mejor que mañana termine con ese lugar -

Ya casi anochecía y el seguía conduciendo por aquella solitaria carretera, se dirigía a un hotel, que había divisado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, pensó que era mejor buscar un lugar cercano y terminar con ese caso cuanto antes, no sabía que, no sabía si llamarle instinto, pero algo le decía que allí encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban otra vez en la nada, recordando aquel trágico día de invierno, iba tan distraído, que no pudo ver, que se le iba encima a un auto que se encontraba a mitad de la carretera, al percatarse de ese gran obstáculo, con un rápido reflejo, piso el freno y se escuchó un fuerte chillido provocado por la fricción de las llantas contra el pavimento.

- Acaso no te fijas que están los triángulos de señalización - le grito furiosa una rubia, que se encontraba junto al auto.

- Disculpe señorita, es que me distraje un poco - respondió el pelinegro mirando a la escandalosa rubia.

Ésta parece que llevaba algo de tiempo allí, al parecer se le había averiado el auto y no paraba de hacer llamadas con su móvil.

- Por esta zona va a ser difícil que pueda llamar a alguien, si quiere la puedo llegar a donde quiera, para que pueda llamar y que remolquen su auto, además, en menos de una hora todo el lugar, estará completamente oscuro y será peor para usted -

La rubia dejo escapar un leve suspiro - Muy bien, gracias - que mas le quedaba no tenia otra alternativa.

Shikamaru al ver que la rubia se había tranquilizado un poco, quiso averiguar a donde la llevaría.

- Vives cerca del pueblo -

- No, estoy hospedada en el hotel Moon -

- Vaya que coincidencia yo me dirijo hacia allá -

Ella hizo una mueca, como de "No me importa, solo llévame y ya". Que bien - dijo ella - disimulando.

Mas el no pudo contener una leve sonrisa, al ver la mueca que había expresado unos segundos antes, vio como ella, se sonrojaba un poco.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, él se bajo del coche y le dio las llaves al valet parking, la chica continuaba dentro del auto.

- Hay mejor recepción dentro del hotel - dijo el pelinegro despreocupadamente

Ella salio del coche, ¡que estupida! - pensó - la verdad, este tipo, no tiene pinta de caballero, por que me imagine, que se tomaría la delicadeza de abrirme la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme, cuento te debo - dijo la rubia sacando su billetera

- No me debes nada - al decir esto le dio la espalda y se fue.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del Hotel Moon, en la entrada, una peliazul, con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, se encontraba recibiendo a las personas que se iban a hospedar.

- Buenas tarde, yo soy Hinata Hyuga, Bienvenido al Hotel Moon, en que le puedo ayudar -

- Mi nombre es Taiki, y si no me equivoco, tengo una reservación a mi nombre - dijo el pelinegro

(siempre en cada misión, le asignaban un nombre para encubrir su verdadera identidad)

- Espere un momento, voy a revisar, si ya esta lista su habitación -

Pasaron unos minutos y la peliazul al fin le dio la llave de su habitación.

- Naruto, ven enseguida - el joven botones, se acerco - lleva las maletas a la habitación 1412

- Enseguida, princesa - dijo pícaramente, con un tentador guiño de ojo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el "piropo" del rubio.

Se dirigió a descansar a su habitación y vaya que habitación, era la mejor suite del hotel, el baño era enorme y en el centro se encontraba la mas refrescante bañera y que al parecer la habían preparado como tanto le gustaba, se desvistió y deslizo suavemente su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente cubierto por la espuma y el agradable olor a vainilla, allí se relajo por al menos unos diez minutos, al salir de la bañera, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de espuma, desgraciada espuma, que ocultaba el escultural cuerpo del sexy pelinegro, sus fornidos músculos, su espectacular abdomen, pero que definido lo tenia, la marca de sus bíceps, era una tentadora propuesta a la locura, bueno todo en el era perfecto y que hablar de su p……… personalidad, una exquisitez de hombre.

Hace un rato que llamaban a su puerta, como ya se preparaba para dormir traía puesta una fina pijama de seda azul, que marcaba su cuerpo de una manera sensual.

- Quien será? - se pregunto llevando su mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cuello

- Señor su cena esta lista - dijo el rubio, con la charola en la mano

Mi cena - el pelinegro estaba algo sorprendido - pero si aun no he ordenado nada

- si, lo se, pero esto es un regalo de la señorita que lo acompañaba esta tarde -

- con que si, bueno, déjalo encima del mini bar, por favor -

El rubio ojos azules obedeció, dejó el sabroso festín, donde le habían ordenado, recibió su propina y se marcho, el platillo lucia espectacular era un poco de caviar y una gran langosta y sin mencionar la gran botella de vino que acompañaba la cena.

La comida se miraba exquisita, pero por alguna razón, no la quería probar, será que nuestro agente es alérgico al marisco y le parecería repugnante la idea de comer caviar.

En vez de irse a la cama como lo tenia planeado, se cambio y se puso una camisa manga larga de seda roja, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego. Le entro una ganas de conocer el bar y tal ves encontrar a la rubia para agradecerle, aunque; seria esa la verdadera razón, por la que, la vería solamente "para agradecerle".

El hotel estaba lleno, pero el salón de bares no mucho, habían algunas parejas disfrutando de aquella velada a la luz de la luna llena. Tan elegante se miraba con aquel traje, la verdad; ni el sabia por que se había vestido de esa manera y la verdad no le importaba, bajo por un trago y a eso iría, sentado en la barra se encontraba observando su bebida, cuando sintió como una delicada mano se deslizaba por su brazo derecho, al instante, giró su cabeza y observo a una despampanante mujer con un vestido rojo vino que le brindaba una calida sonrisa-

- Ah, eres tu -

- Esperabas a alguien mas -

- Yo!!!… no, no es eso -

- Ah ya veo, que bueno que te encuentro quería disculparme por la manera en la cual me comporte hace rato, la verdad estaba muy molesta y no debí desquitármela contigo -

- No te preocupes, eso le pasa a cualquiera - sus ojos no podrían creer que esa rubia, era la misma que había ayudado unas cuantas horas antes, esa noche ella llevaba un vestido muy provocativo que definía sus curvas, aunque su escote mostraba levemente su pecho, le quedaba de maravilla y que hablar como el, vestido modelaba delicadamente sus caderas.

- Puedo sentarme contigo -

- Por supuesto, deseas algo de beber -

- Un Martini, me caería bien -

Shikamaru llamó al bar tender.

- Un Martini y otro whisky, por favor -

- Enseguida -

Pasaron gran parte de la velada platicando, de copa en copa…

El bar ya estaba casi desierto, la verdad eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar

- ¿Quieres bailar? - dijo ella

- No creo que sea una buena idea, tengo dos pies izquierdos -

- No digas tonterías - la rubia sujeto una de sus manos y lo obligo a seguirla

A unos cuantos pasos del bar, se encontraba una fabulosa pista de baile, una vez en el centro de la pista…

- Mi nombre es Temari, ¿Cual es el tuyo? - dijo mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de su acompañante

- Shikamaru - dijo suavemente susurrándole su nombre al oído, estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir como un leve escalofrío, sacudía el cuerpo de Temari. Ella no logro contenerse, lo beso; y con razón quien podría aguantarse teniendo semejante hombre a milímetros de su cuerpo.

Ella lo seguía besando y el le correspondía "que mas podía hacer" no tenia otra opción.

Los suaves besos se volvieron, los besos mas apasionados, una cosa llevo a la otra y en un abrir de ojos ya se encontraban en la suite de Shikamaru en la enorme y cómoda cama, lo que paso después se lo dejo a su imaginación.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, al despertar ya no sintió la presencia de la rubia, al fin se sentó y paso una mano sobre su cuello, las sabanas de la cama se encontraban tiradas en el piso, al parecer había sido una buena noche, una excitante noche; diría yo, miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado, no podía creer que eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana, había dormido mas de lo que esperaba.

Se ducho, saco un traje del armario y se marcho del hotel rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, para terminar con su investigación.

Al fin había llegado a esa condenada bodega, reviso todo minuciosamente, pero no encontró nada, al dirigirse a la salida noto como algo se movía detrás de el.

Ya se que estas ahí - dijo el pelinegro - sal enseguida

Luego vio aparecer una sombra delante de el, esa sombra era el sujeto que habían descrito los agentes.

- parece que eres mas listo de lo que pensaba, Shikamaru -

No puede ser esa voz es de….

El sujeto alzo sus manos para quitarse la boina que cubría su cabello y la máscara de su rostro.

- Temari, vaya que sorpresa -

- Si, mi nombre es Temari Sabaku, ese apellido te recuerda algo -

- Así que tu, eres la hija del agente 009. Pero, ¿Que haces aquí? -

- Trato de saldar una cuenta pendiente-

- y se podría saber, ¿cual es? -

- acabar con tu existencia - dijo la rubia al instante que sacaba un arma

- pero se podría saber, que daño te he hecho yo -

- El agente Nara, acabo con la vida de mi padre y no lo voy a perdonar -

- Pero que estupidez estas diciendo, mi padre no hizo tal cosa -

- cállate -

- Así que todo lo que paso ayer, lo tenias todo planeado, el coche averiado, la cena, todo lo planeaste, para asegurarte que se trataba de la personas que buscabas -

- chico listo, que lastima que tu vida se acabe ahora, por que eso hare, te matare tenlo por seguro

.

.

.

Ella apunto hacia Shikamaru, pero este; rápidamente se abalanzo hacia ella y logro que soltara el arma, pero esta lo comenzó a atacar, el solo se defendía, no quería lastimarla.

Los golpes aumentaba, la verdad era una chica fuerte, ella lo tiro al piso pero el con sus reflejos de felino hizo que ella también cayera , ambos estaban muy lastimados y en el piso. De pronto alguien se acerco a ellos y escucharon como empezó a aplaudir lentamente, mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos, el llevaba una gabardina color negro y un sombrero.

La rubia levanto su mirada hacia el extraño que se acercaba - pero, ¿que haces tu aquí? -

Shikamaru alzo la vista y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la persona que sus ojos veían

Danzou - dijo el pelinegro - pero si tu estabas …

- Muerto, lo se - un pequeño inconveniente en mis planes

- Como que muerto, Danzou explícame -

Niña estupida -dijo refiriéndose a la rubia - no pudiste acabar con el, bueno ahora no importa, acabare al fin con ambos como los hice con sus padres

- miserable, así que fuiste tu. Todos estos meses, me has engañado, infeliz, vas a pagar por lo que hicisteis - dijo en todo amenazante la rubia

- Si, fue un momento trágico - dijo irónicamente - que patético fue ver como Nara trataba de salvar la vida de su amigo, si esos dos no hubieses descubierto mis planes de destruir el cuartel de Konoha y apoderarme de esa maldita agencia, tal ves seguirían vivos

- Pero, por que fingisteis tu muerte - dijo el pelinegro

- fácil, no sabia que tanto habían descubierto acerca de mis planes y podían haberle informado al cuartel, y claro toda la agencia estaría detrás de mi -

- Así que todo este tiempo me has engañado, haciéndome creer que su padre había matado al mío-

- ay niña estupida, eso ya no tiene importancia - dijo mientras sacaba un arma que llevaba consigo, primero acabare contigo.

Danzo apuntaba a la frente de la rubia, al instante, se escucho el detonar de su arma seguido, por un segundo impacto.

.

.

.

SHI-KA-MA-RU

.

.

.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso.

Danzo se encontraba en el piso muerto al fin.

Al ver como ese desgraciado le apuntaba a Temari, Shikamaru se levanto, he impidió que la bala tocase el cuerpo de la chica y haciendo hincapié en sus reflejos de felino saco su arma y le disparo en la frente al mal nacido.

- Eres un estupido, por que hicisteis eso -

Temari sostenía a Shikamaru entre sus brazos

El pelinegro levanto una de sus manos y la coloco en la mejilla de la rubia

- Temari, te encuentras bien -

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la mano de Shikamaru.

- Temari, por que lloras -

- Por que lo hicisteis? Shikamaru -

- Tenía que matar a Danzou -

- Eso no tonto, por que me protegisteis -

El no contesto a su pregunta, solo se acerco y la beso.

**

* * *

**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.:FIN:.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si les gusto dejen sus reviews, si n****o les gusto tambien.**


End file.
